Happen Ending Oneshoot
by VanillaSky0110
Summary: Tidak ada kisah yang sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan, Tuhan sudah membuat skenarionya dengan begitu indah. Kelak, ketika waktunya datang dengan tepat, Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung hanya akan menjadikan kisah ini sebagai kenangan manis di masa lalu. Membingkainya dengan senyuman tulus, menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak rahasia yang di kunci rapat.


**Tittle : Happen Ending**

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung; Jeon Jung Kook_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort, romance; sad; drama; Shou-ai_**

 ** _VKook milik saya! Cerita juga punya saya! Jangan lupa, bacanya sambil dengerin Happen ending dari epik high ya, ah... Papa Tablo 3 #matalophelophe._**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _Tidak diperuntukkan bagi kalian yang tidak suka genre di atas! Simple aja seh sarannya, tinggal close tab, gak perlu coret-coret komentar apapun! Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal #lambaicantik_**

 ** _Happen Ending © 2015_**

 ** _Vanilla Sky present_**

* * *

 ** _Jadi, apa aku sungguh jatuh cinta? Atau... aku bercinta untuk berpisah?_**

 ** _Dan sekali lagi, dia menyapaku... sebuah perpisahan dengan mudah._**

Apa yang Tae Hyung harapkan? Saat menatap ranjang tidur disebelahnya kini tak berpenghuni, Tae Hyung hanya berharap jika ia bisa mengulang waktu di mana Jung Kook masih berada di sana. Disampingnya, bersamanya, dan menatapnya.

Jika dulu, Tae Hyung akan menemukan Jung Kook berdiri disampingnya, duduk bersamanya, tersenyum padanya, namun kini... meskipun Jung Kook berada dihadapannya, sekuat apapun ia berusaha mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapainya, tetapi rasanya sulit.

Ingin rasanya Tae Hyung berteriak, memaki dirinya sendiri dengan cacian tanpa henti. Mengutuk dirinya, betapa bodoh karena ia telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang begitu tulus padanya. Jika dulu, Tae Hyung akan menemukan tatapan polos Jung Kook benar-benar menggemaskan. Maka sekarang, tatapan itu penuh luka dan benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Tae, kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" Jin menepuk lembut bahu Tae Hyung, _Hyung_ tertua di grupnya sangat khawatir padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Tae Hyung berusaha tersenyum. "Apa saja yang _Hyung_ buat, aku akan makan itu."

Jin hanya mengangguk, tak ingin terlalu banyak ikut campur jika nanti pada akhirnya itu akan semakin menyulitkan Tae Hyung. "Hari ini _Hyung_ membuatkan kalian bulgogi. Ayo, kita makan bersama."

Tae Hyung mengikuti Jin yang berjalan lebih dulu. Dapat Tae Hyung lihat jika semua anggota telah berkumpul di sana. Semua anggota tersenyum padanya, Nam Joon lalu menarik Tae Hyung agar duduk didekatnya.

"Hari ini kita makan besar, Tae. Kau ingin makan apa? Jin _Hyung_ juga membuatkanmu sup rumput laut. Apa kau mau _Hyung_ ambilkan?"

Begitulah yang terjadi di ruang makan. Semua anggota berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Tak ingin menyudutkan siapapun, berpihak pada siapapun, atau menyalahkan salah satunya. Tae Hyung sempat melirik satu kursi yang tersisa di samping Ji Min. Kursi yang seharusnya Jung Kook lah yang menempati, tapi...

"Aku selesai. Aku akan pergi ke kamar lebih dulu. Selamat malam semuanya."

Kegaduhan yang terjadi di ruang makan tiba-tiba hening. Semua anggota yang tersisa hanya terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Jika Tae Hyung adalah aktor yang hebat, maka ia benar-benar berhasil memerankan karakternya."

Yoon Gi menghela napasnya berat, dengan Ho Seok yang mengusap lembut bahunya. Sesungguhnya, mereka pun tak tahan dengan suasana yang terjadi di antara anggota mereka. Sejak kejadian itu, tak ada lagi dua bayi besar mereka yang selalu merengek begitu kompak. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi moment di mana Tae Hyung yang akan selalu menjaga Jung Kook dengan sangat posesif. Sejak kejadian itu...

"Aku merindukan kehadiran Jung Kook, _Hyung..."_ Ji Min meletakkan sumpit yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, membuat Jin yang berada paling dekat dengan Ji Min hanya mengelus surai pemuda itu lembut.

"Kami semua juga merindukannya, Ji Min- _ie._ Semua akan baik-baik saja, mereka hanya butuh waktu."

* * *

 ** _Jangan tanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja?_**

 ** _Yang aku inginkan adalah kita saling mengacuhkan._**

 ** _Dunia ini sudah terlalu sesak dengan drama._**

 ** _Tidak ada gunanya mati-matian mempertahankan cinta, gunakan saja nalurimu!_**

"Kook- _ie_ sayang, sudah waktunya makan malam!" teriak Nyonya Jeon pada putra kesayangannya itu.

Jung Kook menolehkan pandangannya, mengalihkan sejenak kegiatannya yang tengah mengamati langit malam. Jung Kook hanya belum terbiasa kembali ke rumah, walaupun selama belasan tahun di sinilah ia tinggal, tapi dua tahun berada di dorm dan biasanya Jin lah yang akan berteriak menyuruhnya untuk makan, tapi sekarang, sang Mama yang melakukan itu.

Jung Kook melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia melangkah menuruni tangga, saat dirinya sampai di ruang makan, di sana bukan lagi anggota Bangtan yang terlihat, di sana hanya ada sang Mama dan Papanya yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ayo kita makan, sayang. Mama buatkan sup rumput laut kesukaanmu."

Sup rumput laut? Itu bukan hanya makanan kesukaannya, melainkan makanan kesukaan Tae Hyung juga.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan sup rumput laut, dan aku tidak lapar sama sekali," ujar Jung Kook yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamar.

"Sampai kapan Jung Kook kita akan menghukum dirinya seperti itu, sayang?"

Sementara itu, Jung Kook menghempaskan tubuhnya, mungkin dengan tidur bisa membuat lelahnya berkurang. Tapi sayangnya, itu semua tak ada artinya. Jung Kook hanya merasakan sesak itu semakin memenuhi dadanya. Bahkan pasokan oksigen di kamarnya seperti menipis dan ia sulit sekali untuk bernapas dengan benar. Jung Kook berkali-kali memukul dadanya, berusaha menekan rasa sakit di sana yang semakin terasa linu dan perih. Jika saja luka itu nampak terlihat secara kasat mata, maka ada sebuah lubang menganga dan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela lukanya.

Hatinya perih bukan main, sekuat apapun ia berusaha tak memedulikan itu semua, sekuat apapun ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, maka... semakin berdenyut dan semakin sakit di sana... di dalam dadanya.

Ia lelah bersandiwara, ia lelah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia ingin semuanya mengerti, bahwa ini benar-benar beban yang sangat berat.

Jika saja semuanya dapat ditukar dengan uang atau apapun, maka Jung Kook akan memilih ia tak menginginkan uang atau hal-hal lain selain kebebasan.

"Aku kalah, _Hyung..."_

* * *

 ** _Apa gunanya memberitahuku? Aku tidak sudi untuk mengemis perasaan ini._**

 ** _Aku benci harus menjual rasa sakitku._**

 ** _Bayar! Adalah "Kau harus kuat!"_**

Dua bulan lebih sejak kejadian itu, Bangtan Boys kali ini memiliki jadwal pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah ternama. Seluruh anggota berada dalam van yang sama. Di mana Nam Joon, Jin dan Ho Seok duduk di kursi paling belakang. Sementara Tae Hyung, Jimin dan Yoon Gi duduk di kursi tengah. Lalu Jung Kook, pemuda itu memilih duduk di depan bersama dengan sang manager yang tengah mengemudi.

"Kook- _ie,_ apa malam ini kau akan pulang lagi ke rumah?"

Jung Kook menoleh pada Ji Min yang duduk di samping Tae Hyung. "Aku akan pulang ke dorm saja, _Hyung_. Aku rindu dengan suasana dorm."

Ji Min hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia kembali larut dengan obrolannya bersama Yoon Gi. Diam-diam, tanpa diketahui anggota lain, Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung yang hanya diam seperti tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Ji Min dan Yoon Gi. Memang dua bulan belakangan ini, Tae Hyung berubah menjadi anggota paling pendiam. Biasanya, jika sikap aneh Tae Hyung kumat, pemuda tampan itu akan melakukan hal konyol dan paling berisik di antara yang lain. Namun, kali ini, mendengarkan musik dan menatap jalanan kota lebih menarik untuk Tae Hyung sepertinya.

Jung Kook hanya tersenyum miris, saat melihat betapa keras Tae Hyung berusaha menghindarinya.

"Maaf..." gumam Jung Kook yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

Lain Jung Kook, lain pula Tae Hyung. Jauh dari perkiraan, jika saja Jung Kook lebih peka, maka ia akan menemukan Tae Hyung yang kini berbalik menatap sendu punggungnya. Bahkan, dengan jarak sedekat ini pun, Tae Hyung merasa ada dinding raksasa tak kasat mata yang memisahkan dirinya dan Jung Kook.

Jika ada dua pilihan selain diam dan abaikan. Maka Tae Hyung mungkin lebih memilih menjauh dan tak melihat Jung Kook dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Tak lama kemudian van yang mereka naiki sudah tiba di sebuah lokasi untuk pemotretan siang itu. Seluruh anggota Bangtan Boys berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil satu persatu, dan mengikuti salah satu staf untuk menuju ke dalam sebuah gedung tempat untuk mereka melakukan pemotretan kali ini.

"Aku yang lebih dulu," ucap Nam Joon yang kini menarik lengan Jin dan Ho Seok, meninggalkan ke empat anggota lain di ruang ganti.

"Aku juga akan menyusul yang lain. Ayo _Hyung,"_ ajak Ji Min pada Yoon Gi.

Entah karena kebetulan atau memang disengaja, kini di ruang ganti hanya ada Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook berdua saja. Suasana benar-benar sunyi, tetapi detakan jantung mereka bahkan memiliki ritme lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung berusaha mengabaikan satu sama lain. Berusaha tak memedulikan keberadaan masing-masing.

Rengekan Jung Kook, tawa aneh Tae Hyung, lelucon dan pertengakaran mereka, entah mengapa baik Jung Kook maupun Tae Hyung berusaha mati-matian mengabaikan kilasan memori itu.

Tae Hyung memberanikan diri menatap Jung Kook yang kini menundukkan pandangannya, dapat ia lihat jika Jung Kook tak bisa mengubah kebiasaannya; di mana Tae Hyung akan menemukan Jung Kook memilin ujung bajunya jika sedang gugup.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Itulah ucapan yang untuk pertama kalinya meluncur dari bibir Tae Hyung, hampir dua bulan mereka tidak berinteraksi sedekat ini. Walaupun mereka sering bersama, akan tetapi tidak ada yang pernah melihat moment manis mereka selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Tae Hyung kalah, ia mengesampingkan egonya, membuang jauh perasaan sesak yang kerap kali menyerangnya jika menyangkut pemuda yang kini berdiri dengan pandangan menunduk dihadapannya tersebut.

"Maaf..."

Tae Hyung dapat mendengar sangat jelas bagaimana susah payahnya Jung Kook mengeluarkan suaranya agar terdengar baik-baik saja, namun sayangnya itu sia-sia. Suara Jung Kook bergetar lirih, bahkan Tae Hyung sendiri kini melihat secara langsung bagaimana pemuda manis kesayangannya itu menangis.

"Maaf, _Hyung..._ "

Tanpa sadar, langkahnya terangkai, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Jung Kook. Tae Hyung sadar tak seharusnya melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, peduli apa mereka mengenai perasaan yang selama ini Tae Hyung menahannya mati-matian.

"Mengapa _Hyung_ sangat bodoh?"

Ya, Tae Hyung akui jika dirinya bodoh. Pria terbodoh yang tidak pernah berani mengakui rasa apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Ia hanya terlalu takut.

"Maafkan _Hyung_ , Kook."

Jung Kook menggeleng lembut, tangannya yang bergetar berusaha mengusap kasar airmatanya yang sejak tadi mengalir begitu saja. "Apa dengan seperti ini kau baik-baik saja?"

Tae Hyung menggeleng. "Tidak. _Hyung_ bahkan merasa hampir mati," ujarnya lirih.

Jung Kook terkekeh dengan jejak airmata yang belum sepenuhnya kering. "Mengapa tidak mati saja? Dengan begitu aku bisa mempersiapkan pemakamanmu."

"Benarkah? Apa benar kau akan rela jika _Hyung_ mati?"

"Ya, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menyakiti diriku, membuang semua rasa yang menurut _Hyung_ menjijikkan itu."

Hati Tae Hyung mencelos, ia tersenyum miris, menyadari jika ucapannya beberapa bulan yang lalu benar-benar membuat pemuda kesayangannya itu terluka. _Homophobic_ membuatnya membenci hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan percintaan sesama jenis, hingga... Tae Hyung berani mengambil resiko atas saran sang manager untuk membuat skandal dengan Hyun Yeon─aktris pendatang baru─yang satu bulan lalu telah resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Maaf karena penyakit menjijikkanku ini membuatmu terluka."

Jung Kook lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sekarang mengerti, tidak semua yang berhubungan denganku _Hyung_ menyukainya. Dan bolehkah mulai detik ini kita memulai dari awal lagi?" pintanya tulus.

"Dari awal?"

"Ya, sebagai saudara. Halo, namaku Jeon Jung Kook, senang bertemu denganmu," ujarnya dengan tangan yang terulur dihadapan Tae Hyung.

Tae Hyung sendiri hanya menatap uluran tangan Jung Kook, kemudian menoleh pada Jung Kook yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut. "Halo, namaku Kim Tae Hyung, senang juga bertemu denganmu."

Keduanya kini terkekeh bersamaan, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat satu sama. Akhir yang tidak bisa ditebak. Walau ini bukanlah akhir yang diharapkan oleh keduanya, tapi mereka berharap jika ini adalah awal di mana semua dimulai dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Perasaan yang mereka simpan biarkanlah mereka yang mengetahuinya. Tidak ada kisah yang sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan, Tuhan sudah membuat skenarionya dengan begitu indah. Kelak, ketika waktunya datang dengan tepat, Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung hanya akan menjadikan kisah ini sebagai kenangan manis di masa lalu. Membingkainya dengan senyuman tulus, menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak rahasia yang di kunci rapat.

 _"_ _... karena sesuatu yang dimulai dengan indah, pada akhirnya akan berakhir dengan indah."_

 **-FIN-**

 **Hallo VKook shipper, perkenalkan saya author baru; khusus untuk FF VKook saya termasuk baru. Salam kenal ya, semoga suka dengan ceritanya. Oh ya, FF ini juga pernah saya publish di akun pribadi saya, tetapi dengan nama author yang berbeda; ceritanya ganti nama :D**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review-nya, kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu sekali ^^**


End file.
